


脱衣舞狼2（NC17，OOC，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼2（NC17，OOC，完）

Scott洗完澡从浴室里出来，Logan依然维持着刚才他进门时的姿势趴在沙发里裸睡。

从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，坐在Logan的大腿旁默默的喝着。Logan这一身好像镀了层釉的腱子肉看得Scott双眼泛疼，完全处于一种眼珠子黏上就拔不出来的状态。抬手顺着双腿间的缝隙伸了进去，很好，那边还散发着潮湿的水汽，看来自己回来之前他已经好好清理过了。

Scott的嘴角扬起了十分好看的弧度，即使是Logan, 一直说他笑里藏刀,也难免在看见他的笑容时心跳加速。

最近公司的事情太多，每天他回家的时候Logan已经睡出鼻涕泡儿了。这大半个月，他过得劳累，Logan也熬的非常辛苦。他妹妹Rogue的病一直反反复复，Logan又坚持不要他出手相助，就一个人工作医院两边跑。今天下午的时候Logan难得主动打电话给他，让他早点回来，Scott自然不会错过。

放下手里的啤酒，Scott倾身向前亲吻Logan的肩膀。Logan的皮肤有些微凉，滑腻腻的像吻上了块上好的陶瓷。肌肉紧实得根本无法让Scott在Logan的身上吮吻出激情的烙印，而Scott又实在舍不得在这样完美的躯体上啃咬肆虐。只好用舌尖在所停留之处重重地打着圈，用唇齿呵护着舌尖无限爱怜过的肌肤。

慢慢吻向Logan的耳根，含住纤巧的耳垂。薄薄的一片软肉在Scott的嘴里被揉圆搓扁地玩得不会儿就充了血。Scott放开小耳垂，看着这个可怜兮兮的小东西，心里说不好究竟是柔情多些还是恶意多些。但不能否认的是，只要想到Logan是他的，他心里的满足感就可以瞬间爆炸。又复亲上Logan的外耳骨，这次不再是亲吻，而是牙齿轻轻地碾磨，用他那一口闪着光的白牙。

Logan被自己耳朵上那一会儿湿热一会儿刺痛的感觉弄得非常不舒服，可他真是不想睁开眼睛。想也知道肯定是那个瘦子在折腾自己，Logan决定继续装睡，看他一个人还怎么搞!

Scott啃了一会儿，一抬眼就看见Logan的眼珠子在眼皮下面提溜乱转，一点儿也不像还在睡梦中的样子。Scot也不跟Logan较这个真儿，反正让Logan忍不住自己跳起来的方法，他可有的是。

Scott舌尖顺着Logan的后颈一 路向下舔，尽管他一再控制自己想一口咬下去的冲动，可唇舌并用的还是在Logan身上留下了不少激情的红痕。乍一看像是开了满后背的红梅，尤其是一道脊椎附近，更是一片片的嫣红。

Scott在尾椎处时轻时重的舔吻着，他知道这里是Logan的几个敏感点之一，平时根本不让Scott碰。有一次他用背后位操Logan的时候，出于好玩的心态，就用指尖轻轻地刮挠了几下。没想到，Logan竟然大声嘶叫着达到了高潮……从那之后，Logan几乎不让Scott有机会摸上他的尾骨。

Scott感觉到身下的人在努力地想要克制住身体的颤抖，只是在身后爱抚的猛烈攻势下收效甚微。Logan的身上微微泛着粉红色，两瓣翘挺的屁股就像熟透的桃子，诱惑着Scot前来采摘。

Scott的嘴依然在L ogan最敏感的地方流连，手已经打开了紧闭的臀缝，轻抚着不安分的洞口。

Logan的屁股微微上抬，明明是想装睡让Scott干着急，没想到最后耐不住的竟然成了自己。一直压在下面的肉棒早就硬邦邦的被挤得有些疼，幸亏了Scott家的沙发是绒面儿的，否则这会儿他的老二可能已经被压废了。

这瘦子肯定是故意的....Logan恶狠狠的想。

既不将手指深入进去，只在洞口处浅浅的进行扩张，一根指尖两根指尖地让Logan自己在心里数着他的指节在哪里打过弯儿。更不将嘴巴从他的尾椎骨那里移开，甚至还用下嘴的轻重模仿起了性交时的九浅一深。

Logan终于忍无可忍，从沙发里蹿了起来，直接将Scott摁倒在沙发上。Scott的眼睛周围出现了几道十分好看的笑纹，嘴角的弧度更是直接扯进了Logan的心里。就着居高临下骑在Scott身上的姿势，Logan扶着Scott的后脑勺重重的吻上了他的嘴。

真是好久没有仔细品尝过对方口中的滋味了...两唇交缠在一起的瞬间，一种名为想念的情绪涌上眼眶，差点儿让这两个加起来几十岁的人掉下珍贵男儿泪。通常Scott到家时，Logan早就疲惫的窝在沙发或床的一角睡下了，Scott把Logan搂进怀里，只轻吻一下便也沉沉睡去。而早上醒来时，Logan早已先Scott步出门了，只留下桌子上做好的早餐。

如此深吻，好像是上辈子的事一样。开始还是温情脉脉的彼此思念，可慢慢，思念蔓延得广了深了，竟也攻城略地般相互侵犯。都想把自己更多的送进对方的口中，也想将对方更多的掳回自己的领地，一个吻，到最后竟像是打仗一样。

Logan的双手插进Sott的头发中，揪着Scott的头发拼命将他按向自己。Scott原本扶着Logan腰的手，也在接吻的过程中将阵地转移到了Logan的屁股。一手抓住一大把肉，紧紧握在手里。

Scott的手劲儿很大，Logan有些吃痛，但他并不觉得讨厌。反而将自己翘得老高的老二贴上Scott那条比自己还激动的阴茎，一下一下的蹭着，那律动的节奏仿佛此时正播放着最火辣诱惑的舞曲。

趁着两人喘气儿的空档儿，Logan将Scott从沙发里拉起来，与自己调换了个位置，并把Scott推到了沙发下面。

伸手揉了揉被吻得肿胀了一圈儿的嘴唇，眼睛半眯着看向Scott。上下打量着面前这个其实并不单薄的身体，肩很阔胸膛很温暖，自己靠在上面的时候会感到前所未有的心安与平静。腰很窄很有力量，每次动起来的时候，让自己的魂儿都被撞得飞起来。更不要提那正一跳一跳拼命证明自己存在的阴茎，无论尺寸还是形状都堪称完美。想到这东西在自己体内逞凶时的快感....

Scott单膝跪在Logan的身前，将Logan的双脚抓进自己的怀里用手揉搓着。Logan盯着Scott的动作，不知心里正盘算些什么。Scott也不说话，任他盯着，顺便欣赏那眼中赤裸的欲望和炽热的爱意。

右手放在唇边，伸出舌头勾住食指，用舌尖一点点濡湿上面的细纹。眼睛斜瞟着Scott,在他挑高的眉毛和啵啵冒着透明粘液的阴茎之间来回扫看。被抱在Scott怀里的一双大脚也没个老实的气儿，抬起右脚在Scott的胸口画着十字。脚趾颠着轻巧的节奏去撩拨胸前暗褐色的一小圈乳晕中间那颗极小的肉色乳尖。

终于把两边柔软的小颗粒揉搓成两团坚挺的肉疙瘩，Logan才心满意足的放过它们。但是Logan的恶作剧并不会就这样轻易结束，毕竟刚才在他装睡的时候，Scott玩儿他可是玩了好一会儿。

也不知道是不是因为会跳舞的关系，Logan对动作的力道以及节奏都把握得十分精准。大脚趾的趾肚刮蹭着阴茎最顶端的那个小豁口儿，不时还沾点儿液体向上拉扯。本来一直还算安分的左脚也加入撩拨的动作，蜷起五根脚趾，用趾缝间贴合着柱身缓缓地上下滑动。

Scott左手按着Logan的脚踝，虽然Logan感觉不到Scott是使了力气在捏着自己，但是他手上的筋和骨节都已分明立现。Logan的眼早就笑成两道眯缝儿，手抵在齿间，分明就是想以此来阻止自己喉咙里溢出的轻笑。

Scot心里总是拿着这个爱在自己身上点火儿，却从来不长记性去记住，每次撩完自己有什么后果的爱人没辙。

抓起玩儿的不亦乐乎的右脚，在脚心的地方用舌尖挠着痒。Logan终于绷不住的滚缩在沙发里笑成一团，不停的向Scott说着“不要闹了，好痒。"之类的话来讨饶。

把Logan的右腿担在自己的肩头，左手爱抚着外侧的线条，唇舌轻触着内侧的肌肉，如同虔诚朝圣的信徒在用亲吻和触摸来对自己的神祗顶礼膜拜。Sott的内心也确如狂热的崇拜者一般，心悦着这幅身体的每一寸,为自己能够拥抱他而心潮澎湃。

终于这一路缠绵的跋涉走到了终点，Scott在两腿根部分别为自己刻下了特殊的“到此一游"。双臂架起Logan的双腿，让它们向上屈起。两手在小腹上勾勒着那一块块腹肌的形状，Logan又是一阵怕痒的轻笑。

将脸颊轻贴在Logan那条从开始就精神奕奕的阴茎上，看着Logan笑弯 了的眼睛，Scott侧过脸， 对着顶端的蘑菇头就是一记带着响儿的亲吻。

Scott张开嘴，将Logan的阴茎一点点吞下，直到再也不能咽进更多。

Logan感受着Scott的喉咙那每一下因吞咽他顶端冒出的液体时的滚动，脑子里甚至能够清楚印出那突起的性感喉结上下滑动的画面。Logan不自禁地挺了一下腰，这只是在他突然想咬上Scott因吞咽的动作变得异常色情的喉结而下意识的一个动作。知道喉咙深处对这突然的异动所产生的排斥，让Logan伸出手想推开Scott。而Scott根本丝毫不为所动，像是要把Logan的老二顺着喉咙直接吞进胃里。

片刻之后，Logan觉得自己的棒子快要涨爆了，如果Scott再不动一动，他一定会成为第一个因为不能顺利射精而活活憋死的人。

“死瘦子……你他妈的动一动.... "Logan真想就这么抓着Scott的头直接操他的嘴。不能顺畅疏解欲望的Logan整个人的眼里心里都开始往外冒着邪火儿，再也不是刚才那副会勾人会引诱的样子，又变回了那个粗野重欲又极具攻击性的凶狼。

Scott倒是听了Logan的话，快速的动起自己的头。两手搓着下面的卵蛋，沉甸甸的，里面已经积满了急欲喷薄的精水。Sott收紧自己的口腔内壁舌面贴着柱身，Logan阴茎上的每条怒涨的青筋都能得到来自Scott口舌的充分爱抚，没有丝毫遗漏。甚至可以清楚的感受到Scott舌面上那些细小的味蕾，对阴茎细致的摩擦，麻痒得恨不能直接在心里重重的挠几下。

太久没做过的Logan很快就在Scott的手口并用之下缴了械。Scott将满口的浓精一点点的吐在Logan还没有完全萎靡下去的阴茎上，乳白色的稠状液体从Scot缓缓淌下。先是滴在了最顶端的小孔上，温凉的触感让还在回味火热的阴茎抖动了一下。后越来越多的液体顺着龟头的纹理慢慢向下流，看着跟Logan的阴茎坏掉了，一直在射精一样。

在他把嘴里的精液都吐得差不多了的时候，Logan觉得自己又硬了。因为Scott伸出舌头把残挂在嘴边的精液重新收进嘴里，眼睛直直的注视着Logan,好像他吞进去的不只是精液，还有Logan这个人。

Logan张开双腿，抹了点儿还在往下淌的精液在自己的肛口随便涂了几下。其实刚才Scott在他装睡的时候已经把该做的扩张前戏都已经做得差不多了。他这么做，只是为了让这个控制欲爆棚且极有耐心的家伙赶紧提枪上阵。否则，以Scott的脾气，他能用手指操得他淫叫着再射一次。可他真的不想等了，看着他那条翘得老高的大家伙，他就是觉得饿，即使刚刚射过也依旧不满足。没有什么能够代替这个东西给自己带来的充实和快慰，哪怕代替品是Scott身体的其它部分。

Logan欠了下身子，把跪坐在地上的Scott拽起来。吻着他那一嘴的精液味儿，一手抓着他的阴茎，就要进行插入。

Scott怎么会不明白Logan的急切，借着他的动作，顺势插进了他日思夜想的温暖处所。

两人上面的嘴缠缠绵绵的吻得难分难解,下面更是连接得紧密。

Scott一下下重重的将自己的阴茎如钉木桩一样操进Logan湿软的洞穴。肛口一圈肌肉被完全撑开没有一点儿褶皱,像张饥饿的小嘴紧咬住不断闯入的阴茎。 不时还难耐的张合几下,似在催促巨大的入侵者, 快些再快些…… Scott并没有加快自己抽动的速度,只是一次重过一次的把自己狠狠撞进Logan的体内。

Logan觉得有点儿疼，不是因为Scott每一次毫不留力的撞击，而是终于被填满，无论身心都是暖涨的热潮。Scott的阴茎表面上那些凸起贲张的脉络摩擦着柔软得肠壁,被点燃的热火灼烧着Logan许久未被好好疼爱过的快乐之源。

Logan死死的抱住Scott的头,将自己的嘶吼呻吟全部灌进对方的嘴里。他知道,自己一旦放开瘦子,哪怕这间房子的隔音再好,也再关不住他放肆激荡的叫床声。

Logan很配合Scott操动的节奏,每次顶进来的时候，Logan会放松穴口让Scott长驱直入,让Scott凶狠地操到最深处。等Scott往外撤出的时候, Logan的整个肉穴就像一张贪得无厌的嘴,把整条阴茎都箍得死紧, 一副绝不轻易放它离去的样子。

不论Scott对这具柔韧的身体发起怎样的攻击,身下这软泥一样的肉穴都会全部接受,并回以万分热烈的包容和缠绵。他俩在这种事情上的配合度之高,契合度之好,几乎每次都可以超过完美性爱达到灵肉合一的地步。

Scott觉得自己在Logan肉穴的吞纳之下,越来越接近临界点，他加快了抽动的速度。Logan只觉得越来越热,快感越积越难以压抑。后穴也再也跟不上Scott的速度,只能完全敞开任由Scott操弄早已软成一团的肉泥。

Logan一声声吼着Scott的名字 ,也不再管自己叫的究竟有多大声。Scott回应着,深深的望进Logan被情欲蒙上一丝迷离雾气的双眼。此时不再具有攻击性,不再愤世嫉俗,不再冷寂孤独,那里面有一个人且只有这个人，就是他, Scott Summers。

Scott把自己顶在Logan体内的最深处,尽情的把自己这段时间以来的寄存释放。Logan被撒在体内的热液激得哆嗦着自己的阴茎也第二次吐出了爱液。

乳白色的液体散满了Scott和Logan的胸腹间,虽然没有第一次那么多,可还是看得出确实积存了太久没有好好释放过。

Scott没有将自己拔出Logan的身体,只是就着插入的姿势和Logan调换了下位置,让Logan枕靠在自己的肩上调适休息。

“瘦子，你帮我妹换的医院吧。“Logan撑起身子,看着正在梳理垂在他脸颊边的那些半长头发的Scott说。

Scott没有停下手中的动作,只是帮Logan理完了头发,又开始抚摩着他的耳垂及有些塌陷下去的脸。"Logan ,你不需要所有的事情都一个人去承担,现在你已经不再是一个人了。”Scott轻轻的牵动了一下嘴角,表情看上去有些无奈。 “我知道,想让你主动开口跟我要求,向我求助简直比杀了你还难。所以我才擅自做主做了这件事,我只是想告诉你，无论发生什么事,你都还有我可以陪你一起面对……“

Logan俯身堵住了Scott接下来的话,他不是不想听下去，这么好听的话, 听一辈子也是不会腻的。 只是他真的快忍不住眼睛里的那些没出息的东西了,只好赶紧闭上眼睛去亲吻Scott。

亲着亲着, Logan开始犯了奇怪。照平时, Scott这时候早就抱紧自己拿回主动权甚至开始新一轮的肉搏,怎么这回儿只有他的回吻却不见他的其它动作呢?

Logan放开Scott ,抬身想看他是怎么了。

Scott左手握着一个深蓝色的小盒子,缓缓递到Logan面前，打开,里面是一只造型老旧古朴没有任何装饰花纹的金戒指。

“这是我们家祖传的戒指, Logan先生,你愿意成为我，Scott Summers此生唯一的伴侣吗?无论今后的等待我们的是怎样的风雨,我们都将相携不弃成为彼此依靠。”

Logan看者Scott拿起盒中的戒指,他看见内圈有Summers家族的徽记,还被Scott这个不肖子孙刻上了他的名字.....

"Logan ,不是只有你会需要我,我也同样时刻渴求你的安慰和陪伴。相信我,答应我。让我为你创造一个温暖的归属，也请你给我一个有你的家。”

Scott的眼睛真诚而炽热, Logan的心口像是有团棉花糖,堵得有些上不来气儿，却化进去丝丝甜蜜,让他忍不住想给Scott一个大大的笑容和深情的亲吻。

直到Logan把左手无名指套进戒指， 看Scott那明显松了口气的样子,才知道,一向在自己这里游刃有余信心满满的瘦子原来也会紧张也会提心吊胆。不过他也知道,能让Scott一反常态的只有他才做得到。

Logan顺着Scott下巴上那一圈青茬儿，一直摸上他的眼睛，将手覆盖住Scott的双眼。说真的,让Logan对着Scott做出多色情的事情他都不会觉得难为情。可接下来的,他这张老脸还真是会觉得有些发热....

“瘦子...你说的话,真的很动听。你知道, 我不会像你一样说些像诗那么好听的话。我只想对你说,只有有你在的地方，才叫家。还有……谢谢。”

Logan感觉握着自己的两只手温暖而有力,覆盖住眼睛的手被拉离。Scott倾身向前打算去品尝一:下这张平时打死也不会多说一句软话 ,今天却比糖还甜的嘴唇。

还没等如愿, Logan就先笑开了……

“瘦子，你也太激动了吧!”说完,还不忘扭动几下自己的腰胯。

“我觉得，激烈的性爱正适合刚刚交换过誓言的我俩!”Scott也不含糊,又一次将Logan压在身下便开始恣意驰骋。

得……看样子再没个两小时,他俩是不会闹完的。反正互诉衷情这样的柔情戏码真的不适合这两个肉食系动物，这俩可是连婚礼都能因为操天操地的过了头儿而差点儿延误取消。


End file.
